


The Last Moments

by RedHoodedKid



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: F/M, In 7th grade, Oneshot, Other, based off a monoluge I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodedKid/pseuds/RedHoodedKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(set in a fanfic of mine I discontinued)<br/>Sly is in the hospital and isn't doing good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Moments

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a re-post from my Wattpad.  
> The setting is in my fic,The Creatures G2. I don't write it anymore, but I'd be happy to bring it back if people were interested in it.  
> Ironically, I wrote this before I found out I had cancer.

**I know we haven't much time my love ,but I want to spend every moment with you.**

He lays in the bed, wires going every which way. He doesn’t have much left. His heartbeat is getting slower and slower by the minute.

**I want to see your eyes glow. I want to hear your laugh.**

Open your beautiful, brown, eyes, one last time. Let me hear your golden giggle more time. Just.one.more.time. I feel the tears stream down my face.

**I want to see your hand in mine.**

He does open his eyes. He reaches for my hand, and I hold his hand.

**I want to feel your lips pressed against mine - even if it is just this one last time.**

I longed for a time I could kiss you, but I guess that won’t happen now.

**Please don't say anything ;I couldn't bare to hear that I hurt you again.**

I suggested they all go, and now look, I’ve gotten most of y’all _DEAD_!

“Just..don’t say anything. It’s my fault. I suggested all of y’all go.” I say, the sadness dripping from my voice.  
“Sarah…it’s not your fault.” He says hoarsely.

**I don't mean too, it's just that I'm not dealing very well with, well you know ….this.**

I’m not dealing with this well. I’m losing my idol. The one guy who made me smile on my worst days of depression.

**I know that we all go away some day but ,why you? Why now? I finally found someone I could love completely with every ounce of my soul and God is taking you away from me.**

“Why? Why are they taking you away from me!?” I say under my breath, gripping his hand tighter. I cry harder. His heartbeats are so slow now.

I won't be able to live without you. You know that don't you? I wouldn’t be able to live one. He was in contact with me though my cancer. Only he and my family know about it. What if I relapse? I’ll slip back into a depression. Just to tell me that you love me too .

**Don't die on me... I couldn't bare to live without you.... I love you!! I really do love you. Open your eyes just one last time for me. Open your eyes ,flash me that smile. Say you love me and then after you can die and I'll die too my love. I'll die too.**

I hear him gasp.

“Sarah?” he asks,breathless.  
“Yes?!” I answer quickly.  
“I love you.” He says, giving me such loving eyes.

Then…he’s gone. He flatlines. This is the hardest I’ve cried in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for giving you sad feels.  
> -gives tissues if you cried.


End file.
